Host Hotel
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: A tragedy befalls Haruhi and her life is about to take a turn for the worst ....... or is it ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club

Hotel Host

CHAPTER ONE

" So a² - b² (a+b)(a-b) , so based on this rules here in this problem a is 24…….."

Haruhi was sitting in class trying to pay attention to her math teacher, but was having a lot of problems doing so seeing as the twins were flicking paper at each other across their desks, and Haruhi was in the middle.

Sigh, she ducked again as the piece sent by Hikaru almost hit her again.

Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped and looked up. The director's secretary came in and requested for Haruhi to come with her.

Haruhi got up and followed her out to the director's office.

She sat down in front of the director's desk wondering what could be wrong.

" Miss Fujioka there is a problem, we are very sorry."

"What is the problem sir?"

"Your father is in hospital with his friend after being involved in a car accident."

Haruhi froze in shock.

Haruhi was in the waiting room, hoping for anything about her father's and his friend Misuzu's condition. She was worried about both of them. Her father was her father, and she had grown attached to Misuzu during the summer when she had worked for her at his hotel in Karuizawa.

"Miss Fujioka?" a man in doctors' attire came into the waiting room. Haruhi stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Knudson. Well, you father is in critical condition right now. Unfortunately Misuzu Sonoda died during his operation from a blood clot in his brain. I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."

Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes but quickly blinked them back.

"I can allow you in to see your father right now. Would you like to come to his room?" the doctor asked.

Haruhi nodded and followed the doctor to her father's room. Dr. Knudson opened the door and let her in. Haruhi walked into the room towards Ranka's bedside. Her heart clenched as she saw her. She could see the stitches on the side of his head. He had an oxygen mask on his face and she could hear the heart monitor they had hooked up to her. She sat down in a chair beside her.

"Oh, daddy..." she whispered, tears in her eyes. She reached out and touched his face where he wasn't bruised or scratched. "Daddy? It's me Haruhi, please be okay, please daddy" He spoke softly. She let her hand move down to hold his. _I love you, dad. Please be okay_. She thought. He gripped her hand slightly. His eyes were clenched tightly for a moment before he opened them. He reached up and pulled the mask off his face and looked at her. She groaned as she reached up and touched the top of her head. He was about to open his mouth when she reached up to put her fingers to his lips.

"Misuzu?" he asked. "Daddy, …. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry." whispered Haruhi. Ranka closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his face. Haruhi wiped the tear from her cheek gently.

"It saddens me about your friend daddy, but I'm glad you are alright. " Haruhi said softly. Ranka nodded slightly, but winced. Haruhi hugged him softly. "I was so afraid... I've never been so scared in my life, Daddy. I don't know what I'd have done if... if you hadn't been okay... I couldn't have lived without you." Ranka looked up at her, a tear sliding down his face. His head was bowed so she couldn't see his eyes from under his bangs. Haruhi frowned, there was something that was wrong. She reached up and touched his face. "Daddy?"

"I love you, Haruhi," He said softly. He looked down at her, the left corner of his mouth upturned a little.

" I am proud of what you have become Haruhi. I wish I could stay with you to see you fulfil your dreams" his voice was soft. Ranka looked Haruhi, tears were filling her eyes.

"Daddy what do you mean? You'll make it I know you will. You have to." Said Haruhi starting to get scared.

"Haruhi I am dying I won't be alive for longer than a few hours. I have internal bleeding which the doctors can't stop. I wanted to talk to you and see you one last time before I died. Misuzu left everything he owned to me, and I am leaving everything I own to you my daughter. Live, live for me , live for me and your mother. We both love you so much."

Ranka's voice was getting weaker and weaker. Haruhi was shaking her head as his body started to shake and convulse.

"Daddy !! NO you can't leave me please don't ." cried Haruhi as she gripped his hand tighter .

He didn't answer her, his body suddenly stopped thrashing and he lay still. His hand went limp in hers and the heart machine was no longer beeping, the screen showed a straight line.

Haruhi collapsed crying onto the floor, leaning on his bed holding her father's hand.

The doctor and a nurse came in all looking sad. It was terrible to see the pain of family who just lost someone close to them. They felt even worse for this girl because now she had no one left. She was alone.

The nurse knelt down next to Haruhi and tried her best to comfort her. The doctor wrote down the time of death and left the room in silence.

Five hours later, Haruhi watched in the hospital funeral building as her father's body was burnt and his ashes were collected and given to her. The hospital took Haruhi back to her apartment and left her there, with a number to phone if she needed help.

Haruhi set up her father's ashes and a picture of him next to her mother's.

She sat in silence in front of them. She had no tears left to cry. She had talked to the lawyer at the hospital already and had signed all the documents for the inheritance. She now owned the apartment, the hotel in Karuizawa, and a sum of ten thousand yens. Haruhi was thinking on what to do.

Taking a big breath , she went and picked up the phone. She dialled a number she knew well.

The phone rang twice until someone picked it up.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I wish to speak urgently to Yuzuru Suo."

The next day the members of the host club except Haruhi were called to Tamaki's father's office. Once inside they were asked to sit sown.

Tamaki as ever had no patience:

"Father what is the meaning of this ?"

" I have called you all hear to tell you first before the rest of the school knows. Haruhi Fujioka contacted me yesterday and announced her resignation from our scholarship program. Miss Fujioka has decided that she no longer wishes to attend Ouran High School, and so we have respected her wishes. As of today she is no longer part of this school. Exceptionally I allow you all to take the day off from school, but I expect you all to be at school tomorrow. That is all, you are dismissed."

With that Tamaki's father left the room for them all to be alone. Even Kyoya was in shock. They were all upset.

They all sat in silence for a while until Hunny spoke up and asked if they were all going to try and find her. Everyone turned to Tamaki for an answer.

Tamaki was silent for a moment, then spoke.

" No, she wanted to leave and we will respect her wishes. We will not look for her."

All their faces showed sadness, as they all accepted the fact that they will never see Haruhi again.

At the same time :

Haruhi was sitting at the airport, holding a ticket to Karuizawa in her hands. She had already checked in and was now waiting for her flight to be announced. She looked up and stared out to the runway. The tears on her face had long dried. Just a few more minutes and she would sit in one of those planes. "I'm sorry. I'm running away. Please forgive me," she mumbled to no one special. At that moment her flight was announced. She grabbed her small backpack and went to the line that was now at the gate of her plane. "Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you…"

Okay I hope you like this one. Pairing will probably be the same as always. Tama and Haru.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club

Hotel Host

CHAPTER TWO

4 years later.

The male members of the Host Club had graduated and were all doing their own thing. Mori and Hunny had taken over as head of their families martial arts school, the twins were running their own fashion empire side by side; Kyoya was a business man and was running a branch of companies given to him by his father. His father still hadn't decided on which of his sons would become his heir. Tamaki was running a chain of successful restaurants, while his father tried to prepare him for taking over the school.

All six of them were currently sitting in a living room as they waited for their parents to call them into the meeting room. All the parents had become associates seeing as their sons were all involved in the Host club, and every month there was a meeting like this.

As usual Tamaki couldn't keep still and was pacing around the room, doing what he did best, annoying everyone else. After receiving a rather sharp glare courtesy of Kyoya, Tamaki went to listen at the door. What he heard shocked him.

A few minutes later, the others finding it a bit quiet, this was unusual because there was normally a lot of noise coming from Tamaki, all looked towards their friend, only to see him standing ear against the doors with a serious face.

This made them all stop what they were doing and go over to him. When they attempted to ask him what was wrong , Tamaki simply shushed them and motioned for them to listen to the conversation which was taking place on the other side of the door.

In the meeting room:

"What do you mean she's a threat Mother ?" ask Tamaki's father

"Yuzuru we mat almost five years ago and decided how to get her away from them. We did the best thing for our heirs." Answered his mother.

"Mrs Suoh, she is no longer here in Tokyo and has no contact with our sons in the past four years, and none of them know where she is; I do not see her as a threat." Say Kyoya's father passively.

"While that may be true, there are chances that she will return to Tokyo, and there with her business it is likely that she will meet with one of the boys and regain contact with all of them. That would be inadmissible, we cannot have a commoner tainting our heirs minds. She needs to be eliminated."

All the adults looked uneasy until Kyoya's father asked:

"We all have no objections. So how should we go about this?"

Tamaki's grandmother smirked.

"Why the same way we killed her cross-dressing father. A murder and make it look like a car accident. It's easy and she will not catch on to any of this. "

All at the table nodded.

"Yes I will arrange it as quickly as possible. Fujioka Haruhi will no longer represent a threat. Soon she will be dear just like her worthless parents." Said Tamaki's grandmother in a concluding tone.

"Lets call them in so we can talk to them." Said Yuzuru Suo.

Unaware to them behind the door the six adult men were all shaking in anger as they heard the conversation. Apparently not only did their parents have Ranka killed, they were now going to try and kill Haruhi. That was unacceptable.

By the time the maid opened the door to call them in they were gone.

The same day at 10 pm:

Outside Haruhi's old home stood two men, identical in every way; leaning against the wall was a taller man with a much smaller man standing by his side. Leaning on the railing with a phone against his ear and a portable handheld computer in his other hand was a tall young man with a pair of glasses. All five of them turned their heads as a blond man joined them.

"Are you all ready?" ask the blond.

"Are you sure about this?" asked one of the identical men.

"If you don't want to then stay, but I am going." Answered the blond.

"Tamaki I doubt any of us won't go along with this plan, the proof we are all here and we all left letters to our families. I believe what Kaoru means is that you can't go barging off into the night to find her. We need a clue." Said Kyoya.

"I know but we don't have a clue; nobody we know could help." Answered Tamaki.

"That is not entirely true.." started Kyoya, now he had everyone's attention.

"Arai, the boy who was with Haruhi in school, lives five minutes away from here. I am sure he knows where she is."

"Then what are we waiting for ? Lets go." Said Hunny as he turned to go down the stairs. All of them followed and went off into the night.

Ten minutes later in a separate apartment :

KNOCK KNOCK

"Arai ! get the door." Yelled a woman from the kitchen.

The young man in question pulled himself up from the floor where he had been lying watching the tv.

Grumbling he walked to the door and opened it.

The sight he was met with was with six faces he had never expected to see at his apartment.

Before Arai could speak, Tamaki cut him off:

"We are looking for Haruhi."

Arai stared at them all for a second before nodding.

"Come in."

All six men entered and the door shut behind them.

The next morning:

The host club members parents were meeting in order to talk to their sons, since somehow they had all disappeared into thin air the day before. Although they knew they had been there at some point. (Tamaki's theatrics were hard not to hear)

They all sat down in their assigned seats. In front of each set of parents there was a letter and a small package. Looking at each other. They all took the letter first and opened it and started to read.

With Mori's parents.

'_Sorry to inform you through this letter, but my departure was of the utter most importance and there was only enough time to write you a letter._

_As my parents, I feel it is my duty to inform you that I have left to go live somewhere else with my friends. The reason I will not tell you because it will soon become apparent. The main objective of this letter is to simply say this: I am no longer part of this family. I give up everything willingly. I prefer not to be related to dishonourable murders. In the package is my family ring , my last connection to this family. _

_Goodbye. _

_Signed : Takashi'_

With the twins parents:

'_This is written from both of us. You are lucky we even wrote you a letter. We are proud to say that we are giving up the family name and all its benefits. In the package you will find our two rings with bind us to your family's name. Sorry but we refuse to be associated with a family who are murderers._

_Signed : Hikaru and Kaoru._'

With Hunny's parents:

'_You always said that honnor was the most important thing a martial artist could have. How can you say this when you both possess none. How dare you kill an innocent man and now plan to kill his daughter. I am disgusted in this family which is why I am abandoning its name. My family ring is in the package. I am no longer part of your family. I have severed all contact with you._

_Signed: Mitsukini_'

With Kyoya's parents:

'_Un acceptable. A man of your status and pride resorting to murder how degrading. I refuse to keep the Oothori name. I am no longer your son. Make one of your elder sons heir to your empire. I refuse to work with an empire founded by a man who had blood of an innocent man on his hands. Pitiful. Let this be a warning Mr Oohtori, if a single hair on Miss Haruhi Fujioka's head is harmed I will release to the press a story which would destroy all of you. The press would love to find out that you all plotted in the induced death of Ranka Fujioka. I have all the proof I need , you wouldn't be able to deny the fact when proof exists. You don't think me foolish enough to threaten you without proof did you. I f you do anything to her or try to find any of us, I will give this story to the press and all of you would be ruined. Your empire's will crumble and you will loose all of your value. I doubt you would dare test me, because I don't accept testing, a single false move from any of you and you will all be destroyed. I leave my family ring for you to do as you please with._

_Signed: Kyoya_ '

With Tamaki's father and grandmother:

'_Grandmother I refuse to become my father's heir. I also refuse to be associated with a woman so low as yourself and a man so weak as my father. I spit upon the name Suo and I never want to see either of you again in my life. I leave my family ring, and with it and links which connect me to your family. I am no longer a Suo. Never try to find me and stay away from Haruhi Fujioka. I don't want slime and dirt such as murderers near her. _

_Signed: Tamaki._'

There was complete silence for a second until the twins mother spoke up:

"What do we do?"

"We don't do anything. They have all left together. They obviously overheard us yesterday. We can't do anything. Kyoya will reveal our involvement in Ranka Fujioka's death to the press. He has all the proof he need to destroy all of us. We just leave them. We move on." Said Kyoya's father.

With that the meeting ended.

The same day across the country in Karuizawa the six men stood in front of a familiar hotel/ tea room. It was the same on where they had all stayed at during the summer when Haruhi had been working there.

Taking a big breath Tamaki pushed open the gate and led the others down the path. Altough it was a Sunday and the place was closed, he raised his hand and knocked sharply against the wooden door.

They heard footsteps and then the sound of the lock being undone. The door opened wide to reveal:

"Haruhi…" asked Tamaki in shock as all six of them just stared at the person in front of them.

Haruhi's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Tamaki-Sempai…" was all she could say before she fainted into Tamaki's arms.

A/N: Okay chapter two. I won't update until I get at least fifteen reviews for this chapter. I hope you like it though. They may all be a bit OOC. sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club

Host Hotel

CHAPTER THREE

Last time:

The same day across the country in Karuizawa, the six men stood in front of a familiar hotel/ tea room. It was the same one where they had all stayed at during the summer when Haruhi had been working there.

Taking a big breath Tamaki pushed open the gate and led the others down the path. Although it was a Sunday and the place was closed, he raised his hand and knocked sharply against the wooden door.

They heard footsteps and then the sound of the lock being undone. The door opened wide to reveal:

"Haruhi…" asked Tamaki in shock as all six of them just stared at the person in front of them.

Haruhi's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Tamaki-Sempai…" was all she could say before she fainted into Tamaki's arms.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tamaki picked Haruhi up in his arms with little effort. He paused for a minute shocked at how light she was. Then regaining his senses he went inside with the others following him. Mori who was the last to go in closed the door behind them.

They all walked in silence through the house upstairs to the bedroom where Haruhi had stayed last time they were here.

Setting Haruhi down gently on the covers, while Kyoya turned the lights on, Tamaki looked down at the woman they hadn't seen for four years.

There was silence until Hunny spoke up:

"She's changed…. A lot."

Everyone nodded their heads in consent. Instead of the flat chest, boyish looking girl they knew in school, lying in front of them was a woman.

Haruhi had grown into her womanly curves and was beautiful. She had a womanly chest which led down into a thin waist just above her hips. Her whole body looked like that of a model. She was still petite, probably smaller than all of them now since they had all grown a bit since she left. What was more shocking was her face. Her long eyelashes peaked out from beneath a few bangs which lay over her forehead. Her hair was no longer short; it now hung down in beautiful tresses, with natural curls all the way down to her waist. She looked like an angel lying on the bed.

After having watched her for a while, the six men decided on a course of action. Mori and Hunny went out into town to see if they could find some takeout food since none of them could cook; Hikaru and Kaoru went back to the airport to pick up their luggage and bring it back to the hotel. Kyoya busied himself in the organised files Haruhi kept on the functioning of the hotel. Tamaki refused to leave her side, and no one tried to get him away. He was by far the one who suffered most from Haruhi's disappearance, realising too late that he was in love with her. The others saw themselves as big brothers to her and loved her in that way; but Tamaki loved and still loves her in the sense of how a man loves a woman.

Hours passed as they waited patiently for Haruhi to wake up. In what seemed like ages it was finally morning.

Kyoya left Tamaki with Haruhi, while he and the others opened the hotel.

It wasn't until mid morning that Haruhi woke up from her faint. She tossed her head before blearily opening her eyes. Taking in her surroundings her gaze stuck on the unruly mop of blonde hair resting on a pair of arms at the side of her bed. Suddenly remembering the last events, she let out a whisper:

"Tamaki-sempai?"

"Yes, but he's asleep Haruhi." Answered a voice to her right.

Turning her eyes met those of the Shadow king of the club. Kyoya Ootori.

"Kyoya-sempai…." Said Haruhi.

"Come now Haruhi I am no longer your sempai. You should have told us what happened." Reprimanded Kyoya fixing his gaze on her, but hidden in his eyes was a caring look.

"I wasn't going to make you choose between me and your families." She answered quietly.

Now that shocked Kyoya.

"You knew!!!!"

"Yes, I am not stupid, I did do some digging. Your families are too over confident; they didn't cover their tracks well."

Kyoya smiled at her, and realised that she was still the smart girl they knew and hadn't changed all that much.

Before he could say anything the door to her bedroom opened and before either one could react, Haruhi found herself engulfed in an embrace from two red haired twins who were yelling loudly.

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The commotion woke Tamaki and had Mori and Hunny charging into the room.

Hunny immediately joined the hug as did Tamaki both yelling respectively:

"HARU-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Kyoya and Mori watched from the side of the bed both smiling as their so called family finally felt whole again.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It had been two and a half years since the former members of the Host club had turned up at the front door of the small tea house that Haruhi had been running.

Over those two and a half years, a lot had changed. For one Kyoya had taken over the management of the Hotel and dealt with all the financial aspects, and true to his nature, had been ruthless on expanding their branch. And as a result the chain of 'Host Hotels' were now worldwide and on the same level as the Hilton Hotels, they were known as one of the best hotel Chains in the world for being available to both the rich and the normal people.

The twins looked after every aspects of designing the Hotels and in each Hotel they was an exclusive fashion Shop which sold only original Yin and Yang designer clothes. The twins had come up with that name.

Hunny was in charge of anything to do with Food, as a result all their hotels served the best meals and desserts around.

Mori was in charge of security, and their security was so good that many important events were held in their hotels, simply because they were the best at keeping the guests safe and the paparazzi out. Also they were the best at confidentiality. Many stars stayed in their hotels because the staffs were loyal to each other and never leaked information to the press.

Tamaki was the Hotel's spokesperson; with his charismatic nature he was the best to represent then at events where other hotel managers were present.

Haruhi herself was the one who organized the Hotel, she was like Kyoya part of the management, and spent her time dealing with Staff problems and organising all big events that were booked to be held in one of their hotels.

However the biggest change was that both Haruhi and Tamaki had made up for the time they lost and started steadily dating. The couple had gotten engaged four months ago, and so the last four months had been hectic, since they were in midst of planning a grand wedding and running the chain of Hotels.

Haruhi had just exited the twin's suite from her last fitting session for her wedding dress. The twins refused to let her wear anything that wasn't custom made by them as her wedding dress. It was as she was waiting for the lift when Kyoya texted her saying that some important looking cars had pulled up in front of the Hotel.

Haruhi sighed. Her wedding was tomorrow and she hoped that these rich people had reservations, because she still had to finalize details for the reception which was being held in the Tokyo Hotel which they were all currently residing in.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Three black limousines pulled up in front of the Grand Host Hotel, putting the doormen and the bellhops into an immediate frenzy. A limousine meant rich customers which in turn meant good tips.

Kyoya watched as the passengers exited the limos, and as they did a frown formed on his face, and then without a second thought he exited his office and called the lift intent on getting down to the reception of the hotel. These guests were going to be a handful, and the timing was horrible.

'Why now after two and a half years do they suddenly turn up…' Kyoya thought as the elevator doors pinged open. At the same time he sent a message to the other members of the host club telling them to get down into the reception ASAP.

Down in the reception Tamaki was busy double checking the floral deliveries that were due to arrive tomorrow morning for the wedding.

He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't notice who came through the entrance of the Hotel and make their way to the reception desk. The visitors didn't recognize the man at reception in the pristine white suit since they couldn't see his face.

Tamaki had just hung up the phone when a perfectly manicured hand tapped on the surface of the reception desk.

With a smile on his face Tamaki looked up ready to greet the guests with his usual cheeriness, but the people he saw in front of him made the smile drop straight of his face and his features went cold, the only emotion showing was in his eyes which clearly shone with hatred for the people standing in front of him. Standing up straight he crossed his arms and glared at the visitors waiting for them to speak.

The visitors themselves had various faces of shock on, as they recognized the man in front of them. Just as the eldest person was about to speak the four elevators opposite the reception desk opened and revealed six people who started to head towards the reception.

"Well what a surprise. What are the Suoh, Morinozuka, Haniozuka, Hitachiin and Ootori heads of family doing her I wonder?" said Kyoya in a cold clipped voice as he reached the crowd of unwanted visitors.

Behind him the twins were glaring, Honey was no better, and Mori had a frown on his face as he pulled Haruhi who had gone rigid behind him and out of the sight of their parents.

"What are you doing in our Hotel?" asked Tamaki, his face straight but voice cold and layered in hatred.

"We heard it was the best for organizing private functions. We wished to book one for tomorrow." Stated Kyoya's father, as he recovered from the shock of seeing his third son again.

"We can't do that, you'll have to go somewhere else, maybe the Hilton down the road." Stated the twins in union, with identical glares.

"You dare turn us away?" questioned the outraged Suoh Matriarch.

"Yes we dare grandmother dearest." stated Tamaki in a mocking tone. " We already have a wedding booked for tomorrow so there isn't any availability for your event, and besides even if there was we don't let murderers into our hotels." He finished in a dangerous voice which carried a hidden threat.

"Whose wedding is taking place that it is more important that the prestige of serving us." Interrupted the twin's mother.

Tamaki, who was now standing by Mori, gently pulled Haruhi into his arms and turned to face their families and said.

"Mine. I believe my wedding is more important that hosting a group of murderers." Then turning to Haruhi, he said to her. "Come on Haruhi; let's go check on the menu for tomorrow." With that he set off gently pulling her with him.

Haruhi spared a glance behind her, and saw the boys' families being herded out of the hotel by Mori, Hunny and their security force.

A thought hit her, but she ignored it for the time being as she followed her fiancé.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I am really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you so much to those who are still interested in reading even after the long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club

Host Hotel

CHAPTER FOUR

At the first light of dawn, Haruhi climbed from beneath the cool sheets, groped for her dressing robe in the dark, then settled into a chair at the window to watch the sun rise over her room on her wedding day.

The wedding was not to begin until three o'clock, and that seemed like an eternity from now.

For hours, time scarcely seemed to move, and then, just after noon, time leaped forward, picking up extraordinary speed. People scurried in and out of her bed chamber, while Kaoru brushed Haruhi's thick brown tresses until they shone. Hunny came into the room wearing a suit, ready to go, and Mori as ever was right on his heels. "Hello," Haruhi said in quiet, joyous tone.

"Nervous or just not talkative?" Hunny asked gaily.

"Neither. Just happy."

"Aren't you the tiniest bit nervous?" Kaoru persevered hopefully, darting a conspiratorial wink at the others. "I hope our valiant King hasn't changed his mind."

"He hasn't," Haruhi assured him with her perfect serenity.

"Well" Kyoya said, coming into the room, "I can see things are not much different than they are in the other side of the house this afternoon. Hikaru is driving Tamaki to the brink of madness."

"Is Tamaki nervous?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"More than you would ever think." answered Kyoya, smiling and sat himself on the bed beside Hunny.

"Why?" Haruhi asked in alarm.

"Why? There are at least a dozen reasons why, and all of them are either directly or indirectly related to Hikaru. At nine o'clock this morning, Hikaru arrived to get Tamaki ready and he told Tamaki that as he passes by the main hall, a car was being loaded and he was quite, quite certain he saw _you_ getting into it. Tamaki was already bounding down the stairs to come after you before Hikaru shouted that he was joking."

Haruhi smothered a laugh and her friend said, "You may find that amusing, my dear, but Tamaki did not. And that is only the beginning."

"Poor Tamaki."

"Poor _Hikaru_," Kyoya corrected dryly. "I came here because I couldn't bear to watch my best friend killing Hikaru, which is what Tamaki was threatening—rather seriously—to do if Hikaru came within arm's reach of him again."

Time flew on rapid, beating wings, and suddenly Haruhi was fully dressed, walking into the bedroom for her friends' inspection.

"Oh my …" Hunny gasped, his eyes shining with wonder. Mori smiled, Kyoya did the same and Kaoru was beaming.

"I have never seen anything as perfect and beautiful in all my life!" exclaimed Kaoru. He surveyed Haruhi's ivory, pearl-encrusted gown. Its low, square-cut bodice hugged Haruhi's bosom, then tapered to a narrow waistline. The under sleeves were tightly fitted satin tubes terminating in deep points at the tops of her hands, with wide bells at her elbows. She wore a long silvery veil. Her long hair was pulled back off her forehead. It cascaded over he shoulders in curving waves, ending in soft thick curls, midway down her back. On top of her head there was a silver tiara with small incrusted diamonds.

Kyoya finally spoke, and pride thickened his voice. "We should leave early for the church. Hikaru said there were crowds of spectators already gathering when he passed there hours ago, and he said that traffic was dreadfully bogged down."

In the large anteroom of the church Hikaru came in from a side door and walked over to Tamaki who was leaning against a table. Hikaru, however, was calmly cheerful as he approached him. "The bride is here."

Candles illuminated the aisles and the altar of the church. The organ pipes gave forth an expectant note, and then music rose majestically, filling the echoing church from its marble floor to the high-vaulted ceilings.

One by one, Haruhi watched her bridesmaids drift down the aisle. She noticed that on her side a group of people had just come in quietly through the doors obviously hoping that they would go unnoticed after the fiasco from yesterday.

Haruhi turned to the twins who were going to walk her down the aisle. She could already see Kyoya next to Tamaki, acting as his best man; and behind her she could sense Mori and Hunny coming up behind them. Mori looked stern and gruff. "They are you families." she said softly, watching him.

The twins looked at her and Haruhi saw their eyes were moist as they asked, "You don't mind then even after what they said to you, what they did to your father?" he asked. "I don't hold much respect for them but this is my special day and Tamaki's; it would mean the world to him and to you and the others if your families were here to assist it. In fact you don't get a say in this. Hunny, Mori go show them to the front row seats on Tamaki's side that were left empty on my order." Mori and Hunny smiled at her before going to comply with her demand. Kaoru looked down at her, a ghost of a smile on his face. "You knew they were going to turn up, didn't you?" "I had a feeling, that's all and it turns out I was right."

The organ music suddenly stopped, followed by a long moment of suspenseful silence, then it gave forth tow expectant blasts, and Haruhi laid her one of her trembling hands upon both Hikaru's and Kaoru's arm.

With the music soaring through the eaves, hushed silence as she took each step, Haruhi stared down the long aisle.

Tamaki had carried a picture in his mind of how she would look at this moment—a picture of a beautiful bride in a veil and flowing white gown. But the vision he saw coming toward him snatched his breath away.

"Oh my God," Tamaki whispered in his heart.

The crowd watched as in anticipation as Tamaki stepped forward, his tall frame resplendent in rich black velvet. They saw him take her hand and smile into her eyes—and they knew he said something to her. But only Haruhi heard his softly spoken, "Hello, my princess." The sight of the handsome man gazing upon his beautiful bride with such gentle pride brought handkerchiefs to eyes before the couple ever began to say their vows. All of the host club's families were amazed; and Tamaki's grandmother along with everyone else was regretting what they had done. This girl would have only done good for their sons and no harm whatsoever.

Tamaki led her to the altar, to take her place beside him, the place that would be hers for eternity.

Haruhi stood with her hand in his strong, reassuring grasp. When the priest asked her to repeat her vows, she returned to Tamaki and lifted her eyes to meet his warm, reassuring gaze. She made her voice sound firm and sure, but when she was promising to obey him, Tamaki's expression changed. He lifted one brow in a look of such humorous doubt that Haruhi almost missed a word she choked back a stunned giggle.

At last they were pronounced man and wife; the organ music rose and swelled; and Tamaki claimed his right to kiss his bride. Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips against hers. Amidst the loud applause of the people around her, she let out a surprised cry when she felt Tamaki's arms tightening about her to lift her an inch or two from the floor. At that moment, Haruhi without thinking, wrapped her arms about his neck and deepened the kiss. She gave a soft whimper of pleasure upon feeling Tamaki kissing her with the same feeling of hunger and urgency.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister suddenly said. "Mr. and Mrs. Tamaki Fujioka!"

At that, the crowd began to clap again, much louder than before. When Tamaki finally let go of Haruhi, they turned and smiled at the huge crowds of people all waiting to congratulate them as they began walking arm in arm. Immediately, the orchestra started playing something lively; and the entire crowd watched as Haruhi and Tamaki ran down the aisle hand in hand , out of the door into their new lives as Mr and Mrs Fujioka.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: finished sorry this fic took so long I had major writers block……..


End file.
